


The Mistakes We Made

by CeruleanShockwave



Series: The Karasuno Institute [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Daisuga are parabatai, Haikyuu!! Shadowhunters AU, M/M, crying - like a LOT of crying, sad!Daichi, sad!Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanShockwave/pseuds/CeruleanShockwave
Summary: In retrospect, it should have been obvious. The way Koushi would smile encouragingly at Daichi when he was apprehensive, the way he would start ranting angrily as he bandaged Daichi’s wounds when he got injured in a fight, the way he would laugh whenever the idiot couple, Kageyama and Hinata, would argue and then suddenly start making out... all of these things always made Daichi's heart beat faster and his mind flutter - a feeling he was so unused to.It hurts physically. It’s like a blow to the stomach, thinking about it, and Daichi bends over, crying harder than ever.'Why did I have to fall for my own parabatai? It isn’t fair at all,' Daichi thinks bitterly. 'Why me?'





	The Mistakes We Made

Daichi kneels quietly at the altar, the cross that usually hangs from his neck now clenched in his palm. Tears stream down his cheeks and his shoulders shake as he sobs out a garbled prayer. For so long prayer has been his solace, but now he can find no comfort in the words, only a harsh coldness. A reprimand for his mistake.

For Daichi has committed the worst crime that any Shadowhunter could possibly commit.

He has fallen in love with his _parabatai._

In retrospect, it should have been obvious. The way Koushi would smile encouragingly at Daichi when he was apprehensive, the way he would start ranting angrily as he bandaged Daichi’s wounds when he got injured in a fight, the way he would laugh whenever the idiot couple, Kageyama and Hinata, would argue and then suddenly start making out... all of these things always made Daichi's heart beat faster and his mind flutter - a feeling he was so unused to.

It hurts physically. It’s like a blow to the stomach, thinking about it, and Daichi bends over, crying harder than ever.

 _Why did I have to fall for my own_ parabatai _? It isn’t fair at all,_ he thinks bitterly. _Why me?_

_Why me?_

Eventually, his phone rings. He doesn’t even have to take it out to know that it’s a call from a worried Koushi, with probably a million sentences like _where are you Daichi_ and _come home soon, okay_ and _you better not be at a club or something because I will kill you if you are_.

It makes Daichi smile a little, and he fires off a quick text to Koushi.

_To: SugaSuga_

_From: Dadchi_

_Relax, I'm just at the church. Don’t worry, I’ll be home in a couple hours._

The reply is immediate.

_From: SugaSuga_

_To: Dadchi_

_Okay. Want me to join you there?_

_From: Dadchi_

_To: SugaSuga_

_It’s fine. It’s one of those days._

Koushi will understand. Koushi _always_ understands.

_From: SugaSuga_

_To: Dadchi_

_Oh, I get it. No worries, but I hope you have your jacket because it looks like rain._ Koushi replies.

Daichi grins at the expected response. 

_To: SugaSuga_

_From: Dadchi_

_When do I not, mother hen?_

Daichi smiles a bit as he types that. He knows what the response will be.

_From: SugaSuga_

_To: Dadchi_

_:( Don’t tease me!_

He called it. He can almost see Koushi’s small mouth turned down a little in a cute pout.

_From: Dadchi_

_To: SugaSuga_

_Sorry :). So, see you at seven?_

_From: SugaSuga_

_To: Dadchi_

_Yeah, I want to tell you something._

Daichi frowns. What could Koushi possibly have to tell him?

He puts his phone away and goes back to his prayers.

 _Koushi, please be okay,_ he thinks as he runs through the all-too-familiar prayer words.

Strangely, they’re comforting him now.

\--

Daichi fidgets a little, waiting outside for his _parabatai_.

And then he appears in all his grey-haired, adorable glory, and Daichi can feel hot tears pricking at his eyelids again.

Strangely, Koushi seems a bit down too. His head is bent, and his shoulders are slumped a little.

“Oy,” Daichi ventures. “You wanted to talk to me, right?”

“Daichi...” Koushi’s voice is choked, and Daichi frowns.

He is absolutely, totally and completely unprepared for the words that fall out of his _parabatai’s_ mouth next.

“Daichi,” and Koushi looks straight up into his eyes, glossy wet lines on his face. “I’m in love with you.”

And Daichi’s world begins to crumble.

“Oh – oh, by the Angel,” he says, a little faintly. “Koushi – I – what, how?”

Tears are streaming down Koushi’s face freely now. “Oh, Daichi, please don’t think I'm disgusting! I fell in love with you forever ago, but I only realised it now, and oh, Angel-”

“I could never!” Daichi shouts. He’s crying now too, he realises dimly. “How could I think of you as disgusting if I'm guilty of the same thing?”

“Dai – Daichi?” Koushi asks through his tears. “You – love me too?”

“Yeah,” Daichi confesses with wet eyes.

Koushi runs a hand through his hair. “How do we do this?” he asks eventually.

“Do what?”

“We’re _parabatai_. Eros between us is forbidden for a reason. We both know that reason.”

“Koushi...”

“Daichi. I love you. And you say you love me. But… we can’t. So we have to stop loving each other. Somehow.”

And suddenly, a deranged idea slides into Daichi’s head.

“Koushi, nobody needs us.” he says feverishly, grabbing Koushi’s palms. He presses a light kiss to plump pink lips (and ah, how he’s been wanting to do that forever now, and it feels great to actually kiss Koushi). “We could go away.”

“Daichi, even if we left-”

“No, listen! We could go to the Clave, pretend we’ve fallen in love with a mundane, and be exiled!”

“Daichi – seriously?!”

“Yeah. If we can be together... then yes. Even if we weren’t parabatai, it would be forbidden. Us being together. You know how the Nephilim are.”

“Daichi...” Koushi looks ready to cry. “I – the idea is so scary, but I think we _could_ – but oh, gosh, Tobio and Shouyou and Noya and Ryuu, and Asahi, Chikara, Kazuhito and Hizashi, and Kei and Tadashi, they’ll hate us for leaving, won’t they?”

“Not if we swear them to secrecy,” Daichi looks grim.

“I shouldn’t be agreeing to this – but okay.” Koushi’s eyes are miniature suns, and Daichi presses a kiss to his lips.

They stay there for some time, just kissing and revelling in the feel of each other.

\--

The half-baked plan Daichi cooked up that night works smoothly, without a hitch. Koushi smiles through it all, even when they strip him of his Nephilim identity. The pain of his Marks disappearing is nothing when he thinks about Daichi, and that they can finally be together.

The first thing Koushi does when they leave is propose. He’s had the ring for some time now, and his father – still crying – gave it to him, saying Koushi would always be his son no matter what, and to give the ring to the person he loved most.

His parents and the Shadowhunters of the Karasuno Institute break the rules occasionally and drop by once in a while to visit them in their little mountainside cottage. The visits are always filled with laughter and the smell of baking (Daichi’s hands, formerly used for fighting, are almost as good in the kitchen – he can’t sew to save his life, though).

And Koushi is happy. He’ll always feel like a tiny part of him is missing, but what else does he need when Daichi is there to fill that void?

He leans up and kisses his husband as they drink their tea and watch the mountains.

 _Life couldn’t be better_ , thinks Koushi happily.  _Because_ _the mistakes we made were worth it._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
